DESCRIPTION: The primary objective of this Core is to provide access to mouse and human cDNA microarrays. This is done by making the arrays from one or more libraries of verified expressed sequence tags (ESTs). Unverified ESTs have also been collected and have been arrayed as described during the site visit. Additionally, expertise in the development, use, and interpretation of microarrays is available. Access to the more expensive Affymetrix oligonucleotide chips is also provided.